


Team Captain

by btxtaufics



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bighit, M/M, Messy, School rivals, Secret Relationship, Some Swearing, Swearing, TXT sfw, alcohol is mentioned, backstabbing, beomjun (TXT), college is hard, dance captain, kpop, sfw, soft content, sookai (TXT), taebin (TXT) - Freeform, tyunning (TXT) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxtaufics/pseuds/btxtaufics
Summary: Choi Yeonjun was born dancing. All he ever dreamed of was becoming a professional dancer. Growing up, he tried out all types of genres of dance and he excelled in each one. He won dance competitions--both official ones and non official ones--and now he has become the dance captain at his university for the second year in a row. He’s only a second year, yet he managed to snatch that captain slot. Now, his only goal is to win the National University Dance Championships or better known as the NUDC. However, this year they’re up against their rival school and Yeonjun needs this win.Choi Beomgyu grew up loving dance. He excelled in it and won multiple competitions. He wasn’t planning on going to college for dance but last minute, he decided to take the leap and pursue what he loved. His end goal is to open up his own dance studio so he can inspire and help other kids achieve their own dreams. This year he managed to win the captain spot on his school’s dance team which is impressive considering he is only a second year. He can’t wait to see what this year has in store for him.
Relationships: beomjun (TXT) - Relationship, sookai (TXT) - Relationship, taebin (TXT), tyunning (TXT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Team Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know that anytime I use *** it means some time has passed. As for how much time, well depends on how far ahead I need to jump. I'll make sure to have context so you aren't totally lost! :]

“So it has come to my attention that you are all super anxious to find out who this year's team captain will be.” The dance club teacher pointed out. “Well, I am pleased to inform you all that this year’s captain….will be announced after class!” He said with a smirk and the entire team groaned in disappointment.

“I just know it’s going to be you again!” Soobin said to me. 

I looked at him with a pout and said “I think you’re wrong. I messed up during the audition process.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about hyung, your audition was flawless.” He said back.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just preparing myself in case I don’t get chosen. It was lucky of me to get captain last year as a first year so I am not expecting it again.” I said as we began stretching. 

Practice wasn’t too bad today. We started talking about what the year will look like and what is expected from us since we won second place last year at NUDC and we wanted first. I was captain last year so it was my fault we didn’t win first. I still don’t understand how we came second since our routine was perfect compared to everyone else’s but I’m over it. I have moved on and am using that defeat as motivation to win this year. 

“Okay so before you all leave, I would like to announce that this year, I have decided to have a captain and a co-captain. This way, the captain doesn’t have as much of a load to bear on their own shoulders.” he said clasping his hands together and reading the room. We were all shocked since we weren’t expecting this. 

“So this year’s co-captain will be….Soobin!!” the teacher said, smiling big.

I looked over at Soobin who was sitting there in shock. His eyes were big and making direct eye contact with me. I smiled and cheered for him. 

“And your team captain for this season will be none other than Yeonjun!!!” he said and everyone burst into applause.

“Yay! I’m so happy for you yeonjun-ah!” “Congrats hyung!” “I expect a win this year Choi!” I heard all around me. 

I thanked everyone for their kind words and told them that I will try harder for a win this season. I also thanked the teacher for choosing me and giving me this chance and for assigning a co-captain. Now it was time for me to work with Soobin to create the best choreography we have ever done. 


	2. That Was...Sweet?

I was waiting on Taehyun and Hueningkai so we could go to eat some ramen for dinner. I was starving after practice and all I wanted was to wind down and spend some time with my friends. Frankly, I am surprised Hyuka was joining us tonight since he’s been spending a lot of time with his  _ other _ friends lately. I love that boy with all my heart but in my opinion, his other friends are trash and Hyuka could do so much better than being friends with them. 

“Finally. You two are slower than a sloth” I said to the guys once they came downstairs. 

“Shut up, Taehyun was helping me with the last bit of homework I had.” Hyuka said.

“Actually, it would be very unrealistic to compare our speed to a sloth since sloths move about 2m per minute and humans move 3m per hour so-” Taehyun started stating but I cut him off

“Yeah yeah I get it. Can we go now?” I laughed. Taehyun just looked at me with a death stare and we walked along. 

***

“That was some good ramen. Do you want to get some ice cream before we head home?” Hyuka asked. He was always craving something sweet.

“Yeah, why not” Taehyun agreed. I nodded as well. 

We walked towards the train since our favorite ice cream shop was about a 10 minute train ride away. We got on and I dozed off for a bit. 

Taehyun woke me up from my daze once our stop was next. We got off the train and started walking towards the shop when I suddenly heard someone call Hyuka.

“HUE! NING! KAIII!!!” I heard someone yell from across the crosswalk. We all looked in the direction and it was none other than Soobin and Yeonjun.

“SOOBIN HYUNG! YEONJUN HYUNG!” Hyuka yelled and waved. They waited for us as we crossed the crosswalk.

“Hey!” Taehyun greeted them. 

“Hi.” I said. 

“Hey guys!” They said in unison. I am not sure why I didn’t like them but something about them just rubbed me the wrong way. 

“What are you doing on this side of town?” Soobin asked. 

“Our favorite ice cream shop is over here so we decided to come treat ourselves to some.” Hyuka responded. 

“ Do you want to join us?” Taehyun asked them.

I rolled my eyes in my head. “Yeah, join us why don’t you?” I forced out.

“Oh no we don’t want to intrude” Soobin started to say but Yeonjun cut him off. 

“We would love to.” He said eyeing me. 

Weird.

“Awesome! Let’s go!” Taehyun said leading the way. 

We all got ice cream and sat down at a table. I couldn’t help but notice that both Yeonjun and Soobin would intensely stare. I’m not sure if it was directly aimed at me or not but it was a little uncomforting for my taste. I tried engaging in the conversation as much as I could for Hyuka’s sake. He didn’t know I wasn’t a fan of his friends but I tried to stay civil. 

A couple of hours went by and it was getting late so we all said our goodbyes and departed. The entire way home all that I could think of was Yeonjun’s stare. The way his soft eyes gave off that deep intense stare all at the same time was intriguing. What was the purpose of that? Was there a reason he was intensely staring? Did he know how I felt about him? How much he annoyed me? Those were the questions roaming through my head all the way home.


	3. Time For Class

Tuesday’s have become my new favorite days because I only had two classes and they were my favorite ones: Dance and Music History. I woke up around 8am and went out for a light run around the nearby park. I didn’t bother waking up Soobin to come with me because he hated exercising with a passion. Which in my mind made no sense since he is on the dance team and has been dancing for some time now and that is exercise. I stopped questioning it a long time ago. The day was nice and partly cloudy with a nice breeze and that made me super happy. 

I ran for about 45 minutes and then decided to go back to the dorm. I washed my face and cleaned up a bit and once I finished, I came out to Soobin making us some egg sandwiches. 

“Well you’re up early” I said to him as I dried my hair.

“Yeah well I had a dream about sandwiches and woke up to make some” He laughed and took a bite of his food.

“You’re so dumb” I laughed.

I finished eating and got dressed. It was around 9:30am when Soobin and I both left for class. I was on my way to dance class and he was on his way to some nutrition class. This year, we decided to try and take classes around the same time so we could have a similar schedule. It was nice because then we could split up the cleaning fairly and we could time things a little better. 

“So…” Soobin started. I just looked at him. 

“...I saw you staring at Beomgyu yesterday” he said as he looked at me. I just stayed quiet for a bit. 

“What was that all about?” He asked after a minute. 

I looked up at him and said “I was just admiring.” 

Soobin laughed.

“Hey! I wasn’t even obvious” I argued back 

“Right, right. I caught you looking at him so many times! Even he noticed!! Every time I looked at you, I glanced at him and he seemed to know.” he told me. 

“I think you should mind your business” I snapped back in a joking way.

“Whoa whoa! No need to bite” He chuckled and I playfully hit him. 

The thing is, I found Beomgyu intriguing. I don’t think it classifies as a crush but I also know it’s not a regular infatuation. He was an interesting character. I only found out about him through Hyuka since he’s been friends with him since middle school. He would talk about Taehyun and Beomgyu all the time but we didn’t meet until college when he finally decided to merge friends. Beomgyu and Taehyun went to our rival college with Hyuka so we’ve been seeing them a little more often. 

Once we got to school, Soobin and I parted ways and we went on with our day agreeing to meet around noon for lunch at the cafe. 

***

I walked into the cafeteria and bought some food for Soobin and I to share. I made sure to get us some ramen because you can never go wrong with ramen. I bought the food and found us a table outside. I saw Soobin walking up the stairs to join me. 

“Hey” he said as he sat down

“Hi. How was class?” I asked him 

He took some food and started eating and said “My new assignment is to record our diet for the week and then write a short paper about our choices and how it could affect us in the future health wise.” 

“HA! Yours is going to be full of bread, bread and more bread” I laughed and he just hit me playfully. 

“Shut up. I eat more than bread” he laughed. 

“How was dance?” Soobin asked, changing the subject. 

“It was fun. We have to create a hip hop contemp solo that we’ll present at the end of the month.” I told him as I ate some of the ramen. 

“I don’t know how you do it hyung, having to choreograph work for dance class  _ and _ for the team” 

I looked at him and smiled “In my mind, I am constantly taking inspiration from everything. I could look at that flower swaying and make a dance out of it” I said to him. 

“You’re so cool” Soobin said in a sarcastic but heartfelt tone. 

“I hate you” I said laughing. 

We finished up our lunch and spent some time talking about life. It was around 2pm when we headed our own way for class again. I had music history next and I was excited to learn. 


	4. New Group Chat, Who's This?

I was almost home from class when I got a text from Hyuka in a random group chat.

\-- _group chat:_ _lovers <3 _\--

HK: I hope you are all free this weekend because we are going to a party!!!!

TH: BITCH YES! I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO PARTY!!

BG: The school year JUST started. What do you mean we’re gonna party? 

YJ: bro I’m down but who are the other numbers in this chat? 

SB: Hi

SB: Where is this party at?

HK: A buddy of mine is throwing a party at his his frat so I figured we’d go, have some fun

SB: Sounds scary but I’ll go

TH: Scary??? It sounds fun as fuuuuuck 

YJ: so is nobody gonna answer my question or????

BG: It’s Beomgyu and Taehyun if you must know.. 

YJ: oh how fun 

YJ: bet. I’m down to party

HK: YAY! Gyu? You down? 

HK: Pretty pleaseeeeee 

TH: Yeah c’mon!! 

BG: fine. 

HK: love you <33333

I closed out of the chat after I saved Yeonjun and Soobin’s numbers. I was kind of excited to hang out with them at this party only because I wanna ask Yeonjun what his deal is and why he stared at me. 

I got home and started working on my school work. 


	5. One Drink, Two Drink

It was the day of the party and all I could think about was how much fun I was going to have. It’s been a pretty stressful week with having to come up with different choreos and whatnot so I needed this. Soobin on the other hand is terrified to go but he’s excited to also hang out with Kai and his friends. I was excited to hang out with Beomgyu and Taehyun because I can finally get to know them and even though they might be our rival dance team and college, I still want to create a good friendship. Plus, I’m sure Hyuka would love it if we all got along. 

“Hey, I’m home.” Soobin said to me as he walked into the dorm. 

“Hi. I left you some beef and veggies to eat before we leave. We all know you should eat something before you go out drinking.” I said to him. 

“I’m not even going to drink.” he said to me as he took off his shoes. 

“Riiiiiight. And I’m not going to make out with someone at the party.” I said back laughing.

“HA. But you’re not.” Soobin scoffed out.

“Excuse me? Have you seen me? I pull everyone, I am bound to make out with at least ONE person by the end of the night.” I said back defending my name. 

Soobin scoffed and said “Yeah, okay Mr. Hotshot. Good luck with that.”

I threw a pillow at him and we laughed. I went back to finishing my homework before we both got ready and headed to Hyuka’s dorm. 

***

We all walked up to the frat house and you could hear the muffled music from outside. It was around 9pm so the party was just getting started but already well off. As we walked inside, the smell of alcohol hit me. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and it hyped me up. 

“I’ll be right back! I’m going to say hi to my buddy!” Hyuka said and walked off.

“I’m going to get a drink.” I said to the others and Soobin followed. 

“Do you want one?” I asked Beomgyu and Taehyun. They both nodded. 

As we were getting drinks, a couple of people caught my attention. I know I turned some heads and it was making me all confident. Soobin and I walked back to Taehyun and Beomgyu and we started mingling. A few hours in and I found myself doing tequila shots and acting a little crazy. I may have gone a little overboard with how much I had to drink but that’s okay. I wasn’t black out drunk, just enough to have some fun.  I started playing a game of alcohol pong as they called it since it was mystery drinks instead of just beer and I looked around as I waited for my turn. I noticed Soobin chatting it up with some girls and I thought I saw Taehyun dancing in the living room. I couldn’t find Hyuka or Beomgyu but I am sure they were having fun. It was finally my turn again and I threw the ball. 

“SCORE!! DRINK UP!!” I yelled as I cheered. 

“CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!” the person next to me yelled. 

My partner threw the next ball and missed. “ARGH! It’s fine. Good try dude.” I said to him as I pat his back. Then next thing I knew a ball landed in our cups and both my partner and I had to chug it. 

“THAT WAS LIKE 80% HARD LIQUOR” I said as I made a face. 

“What a way to lose the game” my partner laughed. I laughed along too.

I switched out with someone else because I was getting a bit nauseous and I wanted to lay down for a bit. So, I found Hyuka’s friend and asked if it was okay for me to chill in his room for a bit while since I didn’t want to leave the others behind. It took a second of convincing but he eventually let me. 

I went upstairs and the hallway was dimly lit. As I passed the bathroom, I accidently bumped into someone there but I was too fucked up to make out who it was. However, they were cute. 

“Oh, sorry.” I said to them. 

“You’re fine. You don’t look too good. Are you okay?” they asked me with concern in their voice. 

I nodded my head. “Yeah, I’m going to lay down in that room over there for a bit.” 

“Here, let me help you. I wouldn’t want you to fall.” they said to me. 

They wrapped their arm around my waist and they put my arm around their shoulders. I felt a little bit of butterflies in my stomach and I smiled. They were a bit shorter than me and a lot smaller in frame from what I could feel. They also smelled really good and it reminded me of autumn.

“Keep the light off please, it’ll irritate my eyes right now if I turn them on.” I said to them as we got into the room. 

“Yeah, okay. Here, let me help you sit.” 

I sat down with the help of this person and I turned to face them. They were backlit so I still couldn’t see who it was. 

“Here, lay down.” they said to me. 

But my body had its own thoughts and instead of laying down, my body leaned in and kissed this person. They quickly pulled away for a couple seconds and before I could process what I just did, they went back in to kiss me. I kissed back and this turned into a makeout session. 


	6. Welcome to My Dorm

“Never let me go to another party!!” I said to Taehyun as I woke up. 

“Well too bad! We have another one to go to tonight!” he said to me and I shot up out of bed. 

“What do you mean ANOTHER ONE?” I asked firmly. 

“Haha so turns out, some of the frats that pertain to Soobin-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung’s university are all throwing some tonight as well and-” I cut him off.

“Dude, we don’t even go to that college.” 

“Okay and?” he said to me 

“”Please!! I kinda told everyone already in the group chat and they all agreed to go!! Let’s go” he added on with his big doe eyes. 

I couldn’t say no to his pouty look. “Okay fine. I might as well get wasted at this one.” I said.

It’s not that I didn’t want to go to this party, it’s more like I would have rather stayed home and hung out with everyone. It would be easier to mingle with Soobin and Yeonjun this way. 

***

Taehyun and I got ready and we made our way to Hyuka’s dorm. On our way there I made sure to let Taehyun know that if I got too drunk, I’d be going back home. He nodded in understanding and offered to leave with me. 

Once we met up with Kai, we made our way to Soobin-hyung’s dorm. Once there, Soobin-hyung came downstairs to let us in through security and we headed to his room. 

“Welcome to our dorm!” He said to us when he showed us his and Yeonjun’s room. 

“WHOA. This is so much nicer than ours. Why is it so big?!” Taehyun asked as he looked around. 

“It’s considered a suite which is why it’s big but honestly I’d call it more of an XL dorm.” Yeonjun said as he walked out of the bathroom. All he had on was a towel around his waist and his hair was wet. 

“Still, it’s much bigger than I expected.” I looked at him and added. 

Yeonjun smirked.

“Anyway, we can leave around 8:30ish so we can get there at a good time.” Soobin said, smiling.

“Help yourselves to anything in the fridge and the TV remote should be on the coffee table.” Yeonjun added before he walked into his room. 

“Does he always walk around in just a towel in front of guests?” I asked Soobin once he shut the door. 

“Yeah...I’ve told him to stop but he really likes showing off his abs.” Soobin answered while rolling his eyes. 

I made an “O” shape with my mouth and nodded in understanding. Soobin also gave us their wifi password and we all made our way to the couch. Soobin sat next to me and Hyuka practically lunged next to Soobin. He was such a clingy friend but it was cute. I could’ve sworn I saw Taehyun roll his eyes but I wasn’t sure. He ended up next to me on the couch. 

So, what do you guys study in school?” Soobin asked us. 

“Uh I am majoring in dance! I hope to open up my own studio after graduating.” I said to him 

“Music producing.” Tyun said bluntly.

“That sounds fun! Yeonjun-hyung is also majoring in dance! And I’m majoring in nutrition.” he smiled. 

Soobin had such a soft bunny-like smile and I could understand why Hyuka would always bring it up. About 20 minutes passed and Yeonjun finally came out of his room. He was wearing some dark denim jeans that had bleach stains patterned on them, a loose black v neck shirt with a black blazer over it and some sneakers. He also had some jewelry on and to top off the look, a black beret as well. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Yeonjun said in my direction. Suddenly, everyone looked at me and my ears turned red.

“What?” I said flustered. 

“You’re staring.” he responded with a smirk. 

“Pfft. Right. Sure I was. Let’s go guys.” I scoffed and got up to head towards the door. 

***

We got to the party and Taehyun made a run for the alcohol. Soobin and Hyuka went off in a different direction which then left me with Yeonjun. 

Great.


	7. Get To Know Me

I was left alone with Beomgyu and I was going to head my own way since I saw a couple of my friends but I felt bad. Beomgyu didn’t seem to know anybody here and I felt bad just leaving him alone. I decided to make small talk with him. 

“So, I hear you’re majoring in dance?” I say to him 

He nods in agreement. “Yeah. I’m also on the dance team.” 

“Yeah, I know. I saw you at last year's NUDC competition.” I said with a small smirk. 

“You did?!” he asked with his mouth wide open.

I nodded and said “Yeah, you just didn’t know Soobin and I that well.” 

“Ahh...that makes sense.” 

We sat in silence for what felt like forever.

Finally, I asked him if he wanted a drink and he said yes. I told him to find us a seat or spot outside and that I'd go find him. I got us some jungle juice and when I took a sip of mine, I decided to add a bit more hard liquor just for fun. As I headed out the door, I spotted Taehyun making out with some guy and I silently cheered for him. It was always nice to see my friends thriving. I found Beomgyu sitting near a tree in the backyard so I headed over near him. 

“Guess what I saw.” I blurted out as I sat down and handed him his drink.

“What?” 

“Taehyun was making out with some guy.” I laughed and Beomgyu choked on his drink.

“Either that was too strong for you or you’re shocked.” I said 

“..Both.” he croaked out. “Taehyun never makes out with strangers.” 

I looked at him wide eyed as I drank out of my cup. “Well then, good for him! He got out of his comfort zone.” 

Beomgyu smiled and nodded. “What about you? Why aren’t you out there looking for someone.” 

“I felt like kicking it back for a bit.” I responded. 

“Bullshit.” 

I laughed. “Okay fine you caught me. I need a little alcohol before I go around.” I laughed.

“Plus, this way it gives me a chance to find what I like.” I added.

“Ah. And what do you like?” he asked me.

I took in a deep breath as I thought about it.

“Someone who can make me laugh and wants me for me.” I said after about a minute of silence. 

“I get that.” Beomgyu ended up responding. 

We talked for a little while longer as I finished my drink and I decided to get on with partying.


	8. Party Pt. 2

It felt like we just got to the party but when I checked the clock, it was already 11pm and I was three juices in. I guess you could say I was a little drunk but I wasn’t as bad as I could be. Throughout the night I saw all kinds of things. I saw Yeonjun making out with some girl meanwhile I was mingling and talking to strangers and making new friends throughout the night. I also ran into Hyuka at one point and he mentioned something about having boy trouble but I couldn’t really make out what he said. A little while later, Taehyun ran into me and said he made out with a guy which I remember Yeonjun mentioning earlier and I just congratulated him. I was cut off as he was telling me this because Yeonjun walked up to us and he was fucked up. 

“Hey..have you seen Soobin? I think it’s time to leave.” he said in a slurred voice 

“No, we can go loo-” Taehyun started to say but I cut him off. 

“NO! I mean, how about you and I go home? I was about to leave anyway and you clearly need to go to bed.” I said to them. 

“I don’t want to bother.” Yeonjun answered. 

“Go with Gyu. He’s the best person to be with when you feel like shit. Actually, I think all three of us should go because I don’t feel too good.” Tyun added and he turned pale. 

I agreed and texted the group chat to let Soobin and Kai know we were leaving. We made it back home around 11:30ish and Yeonjun told Taehyun he could go lay on Soobin’s bed. Taehyun refused for a bit but in the end he agreed and laid down. I tried helping Yeonjun to bed but we both were so drunk to the point where we stumbled over each other's feet and we fell. We landed on the couch with me ending up on top of him. 

“Choi Beomgyu, did you just fall for me?” Yeonjun said and chuckled. 

“What? No.” I was a little shocked by his question. 

“I think you did. I mean who wouldn’t?” he said with a cocky tone. 

I rolled my eyes.

“Look, I tend to draw in everyone, it’s okay if you’re feeling a little panicked.” he mentioned. 

“What are you talking about? I literally saw you making out with multiple  _ girls _ at the party.” I said back. 

“Yeah well, let’s just say I am a little more picky with guys.” he responds back. I notice I am still on top of him so I start making my way off him.

“What about you?” Yeonjun asks, pulling onto my arm which stops me from moving. 

I pause for a second and say “Girls.” and I proceed to get up. 

I get off of him and help him up. He stays quiet as I help him to his room and onto his bed. I helped him sit and I sat down next to him. We stayed quiet for a bit. I turned to look at Yeonjun but he was already looking my way. I must’ve been really drunk because I kept finding myself staring at his lips. They looked like they were calling my name but I stopped myself. 

“Can I kiss you?” Yeonjun asked me. 

I sat there shocked and didn’t know what to do. “Uh..” 

“Please?” he asked. 

“I-I told you. I like girls.” I stuttered. 

“Only?” Yeonjun challenged me. 

I gulped and as I lightly shook my head no, I blurted out “Yes.” 

Yeonjun licked his lips, leaned in and kissed me softly. His lips were plump and his eyes were closed. 

I kissed back. 


	9. Okay Soobin.

I woke up around 9:30am with a massive headache. I got out of bed and noticed my dorm was empty and Soobin was nowhere to be found. I couldn’t remember when or how I got home last night so I was confused as to why Soobin wasn’t here. I jumped into the shower to freshen up and once I finished, Soobin came home. 

“Where were you?” I asked him as he tried to sneak into his own dorm.

“Uh milk.” he said shocked. 

“What? Milk?” I asked, confused. “You don’t have milk with you..?”

“Right. Because they didn’t have any.” he said in a somewhat panicked tone.

“You know what, I am not even gonna ask. My head hurts too much.” I said walking back into my room. 

***

I was sitting in the living room snacking on some fruit while I looked for music to use for the dance team choreography. My headache was getting better and I noticed I had a text from Taehyun.

_ \-- Taehyun and Yeonjun -- _

TH: hey

TH: question 

YJ: Shoot.

TH: Is Kai there?

YJ: Mm no. Just me and Soobin! 

Taehyun left me on read and I just ignored it and continued on with my work. Soobin was in his room for a lot of the day which I found strange so I walked over to check up on him. I knocked on his door.

“Come in.” he said and I walked in. 

“You good? You’ve been in here all day.” I said to him. 

“Yeah, I’ve been sleeping.” he responded. 

“It’s almost 2pm! Did you not sleep last night?” I asked, getting concerned. 

“Uh..I’m just tired.” he stuttered out. 

I raised an eyebrow. “Alright well I am going to head to the student center to come up with this team dance, feel free to join me when you get up.” 

Soobin nodded and I left his room and got ready to leave for the student center. 


	10. That's Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize for being MIA for almost 3 weeks! I am so sorry I left you hanging but I am back! I wasn't feeling my best but I have been better so hopefully I'll stick to a more constant schedule. I have one chapter done right now so I'll try to post again later on today or multiple chapters tomorrow!

I can’t believe I’ve managed to kiss Yeonjun twice in the span of two days. Both days have not been brought up by him so he must not remember anything. I, on the other hand, remember everything clearly. Nobody is aware that I am into guys and it’s not because I am ashamed but a part of me is still terrified to come out. I know my family will love me and support me and clearly my friends will too but it’s still stopping me. 

“I just don’t get it. He’s not responding to his texts, I hope he’s okay” I heard Taehyun say which then snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Who?” I was confused. 

“Hyuka.” he responded with a pout. 

“I’m sure he’s fine T, he’s probably still asleep.” I responded. 

Taehyun gave me a look. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

We continued to eat our lunch as we discussed plans for our dance choreography. 

“Oh hey, what were you gonna tell me last night? If you remember that is.” I asked him.

Taehyun tilted his head. “Huh?” 

“At the party? You were excited about a boy and you kissing someone?” I tried jogging his memory. His face then looked panicked. 

“OH! Uh. You know it was nothing-” I cut him off.

“Nothing?? You were ecstatic?? Plus he was a stranger!!! That is so unlike you.” I told him.

“I don’t even remember who it was aha.” he said awkwardly. 

I decided to leave it alone since he seemed a bit uncomfortable. 

  
  


***

It’s been about a month since school started and Taehyun and I have made amazing progress on our dances. We had our first competition this weekend and we couldn’t be more excited. With the help of our teacher, we have managed to create some amazing dances. 

We were going against a couple other colleges and we invited Hyuka to come with us since we haven’t hung out with him in a while. He has been spending a lot of time with Yeonjun-hyung and Soobin-hyung so it was our turn to have some time with him. Taehyun seemed to be very excited about Hyuka coming with and I’m sure it was because he missed his best friend. 

Once we packed all of our belongings, we headed to the team bus. 

“Are you nervous?” I asked Taehyun. 

“A little but only because it’s our first comp and it’ll set the mood for the rest of the season.” he responded.

“We got this. We have a killer routine and we’re going against poor universities anyway HAHA!” 

“You’re so dumb.” T responded laughing 

A couple hours later, we arrived at the hotel and we settled into our room. It was then that Kai texted us that he was there. So, we headed down to the lobby to meet up with him so we could go explore the city a bit. To our surprise, Kai, Soobin-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung were there with him. Taehyun and I were shocked to say the least. 

“What are you two doing here?” Taehyun asked them. 

“I invited them!” Hyuka said. 

“Ooh” I said . 

“I hope it’s okay we came. We wanted to support you!” Soobin said quickly.

“I just came to check out the competition.” Yeonjun added. I eyed him. 

“Well..Let’s go explore then.” Taehyun said as he pushed through Soobin and Yeonjun. 

The entire time Taehyun was trying his best to get in between Soobin and Hyuka. Frankly, the entire time I felt so tense. So much was going on and with the added stress from this comp, it made me feel very overwhelmed. 

“I AM..I am going to the park across the street.” I finally said as we all sat around the table after having lunch. 

“Are you okay hyung?” Kai asked me. 

I forced out a smile. “Yeah. I just need some air.” I said and walked out. 

I made my way to the park and found an empty swing to sit on. I started swinging lightly while I looked out towards the horizon. Everything seemed so calm yet I felt so overwhelmed. Not only was I stressed about this competition but we were surprised by Yeonjun and Soobin, Taehyun had something going on with Hyuka and Soobin and Yeonjun was just being Yeonjun which was too much already. 

My brain was fried. 

“You good?” I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned to find Yeonjun. 

“Uh yeah. I just needed some air.” I said looking away. 

“It was a little overwhelming, huh?” Yeonjun asked as he made his way to the swing next to me. 

His hair was a bit messy from the slight wind. He was wearing some jeans and a light long sleeve shirt. He looked like your average college student that was majoring in art. He looked nice. 

He turned to look at me and he smiled as he caught me staring. 

“You know, if you’re going to keep staring at me Gyu, you might as well just take a picture.” He smirked. 

“I was not staring.” I scoffed. 

“Oh no?” he asked.

“I just took a little longer to blink is all.” 

“You’re so dumb.” he laughed. 

I watched him laugh and it was a bit mesmerising to say the least. He then stared back and we held our eye contact. It felt as if we were communicating without having to actually speak. 

“There you are!” I heard Soobin say which snapped us out of our trance. I awkwardly looked away and felt as if I was caught doing something bad. 

“H-hey. Yeah. Here I- we are!” I stuttered out. 

“Come on, let’s go explore more!” Hyuka said and pulled me off the swing. 


	11. Competetion Stress

In all honesty, I came here 60% to scope out the competition and 40% to hang out with Beomgyu. He’s such an interesting character and I want to learn more. However, this guy keeps everything to himself and only really talks to Taehyun and Hyuka which is understandable since he doesn’t really seem to know to me and Soobin. Speaking of Soobin, I think he’s developing a crush on Beomgyu and it’s gross to watch. He is so awkward around him that it doesn’t even seem like he’s flirting but simply just being awkward. It’s cute but also a little annoying. I don’t know why it bothers me. 

Soobin, Kai and I were on our way back to the air bnb. We decided to use the gym to practice our own routine while Kai helped us with recording and playing the music. We were pretty solid in the first half of this routine and Soobin and I were confident that we’d be able to come up with a winning dance. 

“I’ll make us some food when we get back.” I said to them.

“How about we just order something? I don’t feel like washing dishes.” Kai pleaded.

I looked at him and caved. He had these puppy dog eyes that were impossible to say no to. 

I jumped into the shower first and the other two had to wait since we had to share one. When I finished, I was about to walk out when I overheard Kai and Soobin arguing a bit too loud. I decided to listen in before walking out of the bathroom. 

“No Hyuka, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Soobin said to him.

“Hyung please! He won’t suspect anything.” Hyuka begged him. I could already imagine him pulling out his puppy eyes. 

“Why do you want me to sneak out with you?” Soobin asked, confused.

“I just- I don’t know I want to spend some time with you” he responded. 

“Hyuka. We’ve been spending time with you.” 

“Yeah but not you and me. I mean I just want to spend some time with you and not you and Yeonjun-hyung.” Kai said which only hurt a little. But it’s fine. 

“Fine. How about you and I go to the store to buy some flowers for Taehyun and Gyu so we can give it to them after the competition?” he requested. 

Kai stayed quiet for a bit and then agreed in a somewhat disappointed voice. 

I walked out of the bathroom and I was greeted with smiles as if I didn't just hear them argue. Soobin went in after me and then Kai. I wanted to ask Soobin what that was all about but I stopped myself. 

I left around 3pm to head over to the dance competition alone since Soobin and Kai left to go to the store as they agreed on earlier. I was excited to see what kind of dancing I would come across. I would have to go against these schools eventually and possibly some of them at the end of the year competition at NUDC. I was mostly excited to check out Beomgyu’s style of dance. He said he was elected team captain so it would be nice to see what I am up against. 

I walked into the auditorium and as I was making my way to the seating area, I bumped into Beomgyu. Literally. We both stumbled back and I caught him before he fell. 

“HEY! WATCH WH- oh hyung. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell.” he said avoiding eye contact. 

“It’s okay bro. Are you okay?” I asked him. He still avoided eye contact and just stared at the floor. 

“Yeah I was just going to get some fresh air.” he said with some tears running down his face. 

I reached over to wipe them away but he just pulled back. 

“Don’t.” 

“Sorry. I- it was a reflex.” I said.

“Just- I’m going to sit outside.” he responded after a minute of silence and walked away. 

I contemplated walking away and just finding my seat but something in me told me to follow him. So I followed behind him and we both ended up at the back of the building and we sat down on the stairs. We sat in silence for a couple minutes and I stayed quiet waiting for him to speak first if he wanted to. 

“How do you deal with all of the stress?” Beomgyu suddenly asked. 

I looked at him for a second. “Usually I try to take a day to myself to do whatever. Or I rant to Soobin.” 

“It’s just a lot of pressure to be team captain and keep up my school grades and projects.” he said, still avoiding eye contact.

“I mean yeah. I guess you just need to learn how to balance it out. Try relying on Taehyun for emotional support.” 

“I give you so much props for being captain two years in a row. It’s a lot” he said, laughing a bit.

I smiled at him. “There we go. There's your pretty smile.” I responded. 

I tried reaching out again to wipe away his tears and he didn’t pull away this time. I wiped away a couple more and lingered my hand on his cheek. I cupped his face and turned it towards me. I don’t know what took over my body or why I thought this was okay since Beomgyu isn’t even into guys but it just felt right. We stared into each other's eyes and as if it was a natural thing to do, we started to lean in. Beomgyu closed his eyes and I followed. I hoovered over his lips so ready to him. 

“Is this okay?” I asked to ensure that it was okay. 

He nodded. 

Just as I was about to kiss him, someone pushed open the door which startled us. It was a staff taking out some trash and they totally killed the moment. I looked at Beomgyu and he looked at him as if he just saw a ghost. 

“Uh.. I need to go. Thanks for listening.” he said in a hurry and left. 

I sat there for a minute. I was very confused about everything that happened. From my understanding and that one party we went to weeks ago, Beomgyu was straight. Yet, here he was, ready to kiss me. Maybe it was just a in the moment thing since he was overwhelmed and feeling everything at once. 

Some time passed and finally Soobin and Kai showed up and we made our way to the auditorium. 


	12. Gay Panic

I gay panicked so bad. He is probably so confused but so am I and I know that is no excuse but he needs to understand that I also don’t know what I feel. I mean I do but I don’t and I don’t know why I can’t just come out. At least to Taehyun, he deserves to know. 

“Hey! Are you okay? You’re pale.” Taehyun asked me as we were about to go on. 

“I think I’m gay.” I blurted out. 

“OKAY GUYS! You’re ON! Go!” My teacher yelled out and Taehyun just stared at me eyes wide. 

We went on to perform and although I was freaking out inside because of everything going on, I didn’t let that stop me from putting on an amazing performance. On stage, it was all about professionalism and leaving the real world behind. 

Once we finished, the building filled with cheers. I looked around and made eye contact with Yeonjun who was happily smiling and cheering us on. Soobin looked ecstatic and was throwing hearts at us with Hyuka and I couldn’t help but smile at them-- at him. We walked off the stage and our teacher and other teammates cheered us on. I was so happy with how it all turned out and I made sure to congratulate my team. 

Once everyone went on, they announced the winners and by no surprise, we got first place. We got our first win of the season and my first win as team captain. I was so happy and I was so proud of my team.

We met up with Soobin and Yeonjun before we had to leave with the team. As we walked up, Yeonjun had two flower bouquets and Soobin and Hyuka had some goodie bags with a little #1 balloon. I tried avoiding eye contact with Yeonjun but I couldn’t help but stare at him. They gave us the flowers and treats and we agreed to meet up after we were done celebrating with our team. 


	13. Can We Talk?

It was nearing finals and our winter break. The past few months have consisted of dance competitions, school, and getting to hang out with my friends. This year seems to have gone by so slow yet fast at the same time. I have also come to realize that Hyuka has a big crush on Soobin but I am 100% that Taehyun has a thing for Kai and I came to find out that Soobin is not crushing on Beomgyu. I still think about the kiss I had with Beomgyu from time to time but I don’t want to bring it up. We both act as if it never happened and I haven’t told anyone. 

I was sitting on my bed watching some show when I got a text from Beomgyu. 

_ \-- Beomgyu -- _

BG: hey hyung

BG: are you busy? 

YJ: Hey. No I’m not

YJ: Why do you ask?

BG: I was hoping you could help me out with this dance.

YJ: Oh

YJ: Yeah of course! Where are you? 

BG: Thanks!! I can meet you at your place since I’m in the area anyway 

YJ: Perfect! 

BG: :]

I got up and made sure the place was clean. I was home alone since Soobin was out with Taehyun and Hyuka doing who knows what. I washed the few dishes I had out and brought out my stuff to the living room area. 

Not even 10 minutes later and Beomgyu texted me that he was here. 

“Hey!” I said as I opened the door.

“Hey.. I hope you don’t mind but I brought us some lunch.” He said placing a bag down on the table. 

“Thank the gods. I was starving.” I responded and he chuckled. 

“I wasn’t sure what you were in the mood for and I forgot to ask when I texted you so I guessed.” Beomgyu admitted shyly. He pulled out some noodles, banchan and drinks. 

“This looks SO good! I am excited to eat.” I let out and helped him uncover the food. 

We started eating the food and I turned on a random show for background noise. 

“Where’s hyung?” Beomgyu asked as he stuffed his face with noodles. He looked so cute. 

“Mmm I’m not sure. He said he was going out with Taehyun and Hyuka but he didn’t mention where.” I said.

“I don’t know how they manage to hang out when they’re in a love triangle type of thing.” Beomgyu said which made me choke on my noodles.

“WHAT!” I blurted out. “I figured Hyuka liked Soobin but wow” I added. 

“Ha! It’s a whole mess. Don’t tell Taehyun I’m telling you this but he has had the biggest crush on Kai for the longest but Kai has a crush on Soobin and Taehyun is convinced that Soobin likes me but I don’t see it.” Beomgyu explained. 

“Okay but I thought Soobin liked you too at one point. Turns out I was wrong and I misread him.” I said to him. 

“Oh really? Well it’s not like I like guys anyway.” He said as he looked down at his food. 

I stared at him for a second and he then looked up. “So you’re straight?” 

“Yep.” He said popping the “P.”

I put my chopsticks down and crossed my arms in front of me. “So, then why did we almost kiss at your first competition?” I asked. I am not sure what came over me but I couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” He stuttered. 

I think you do.” I said back.

He looked a bit startled and I started to feel bad. But after a minute of him being silent, he got up from his chair and walked over to me. He then stood in front of me and we held eye contact and he had a look full of fire in his eyes. 

“Kiss me.” He finally said and my body followed his demand. 

Our lips collided and my body filled with shock. I felt him cup my face and my arms responded by putting them on his waist and pulling him closer. It was a slow but passionate kiss. One of his hands traveled to the nape of my neck and he started to play with my hair. My hands explored his body and took him in. His lips were soft and gentle and I let him take the lead. I felt him smile into the kiss and relax a bit more. We made out for a couple minutes and he pulled away first. 

“What was that?” I asked.

“My way of telling you that I like you.” He replied. 


	14. Let Me Explain

I watched Yeonjun process what I told him. I, too, was a bit taken back by what I did but after months of contemplating me telling him or staying quiet, I felt like today was the day. I don’t know when my disliking turned into a liking but it was eating me up inside. The day I came out to Taehyun I told him everything. He made me realize that I had a crush to begin with and that it is okay. He still loved me obviously and he supported me. 

“...Thank you.” He finally said. 

“Thank you?” I said confused. 

“I don’t know what to say..” Yeonjun said while scratching his head. 

“Do you not like me back?” 

He stayed quiet. 

“So I’m guessing all those other times didn’t mean anything.” I was a little disappointed. 

Yeonjun cocked his head. “Other times? Wait- how- I thought you were straight.” he said. I’m assuming it was all hitting him at once. 

“Ah okay well that answers my question. Uh yeah no I’m very much gay but you know what? I think I’m going to go.” I said. I was hurt and mad and I knew I couldn’t be around him any longer.

“Wait Gyu!” He said. 

I got my bag and headed out the door. I stepped out and Yeonjun started calling my name but I didn’t listen. I bumped into Taehyun, Soobin and Hyuka at the entrance to Soobin’s dorm and I managed to convince Taehyun to come with me. 

We walked over to a starbucks and I ordered us something to drink so we had a reason to sit down. 

“What’s wrong Gyu?” he asked me. 

“So I told Yeonjun-hyung.” I said slowly. Taehyun looked at me wide eyed waiting for me to continue. 

“And all he said was thank you.” 

Taehyun looked a little shocked. 

“I also may have made out with him” I mumbled.

“You what??” He asked. 

“I may have made out with him..” I mumbled again as I took a sip of my drink.

“Did I hear that right?” Taehyung asked, shocked. 

I nodded. 

“You were just supposed to tell him!!” He whisper-shouted. 

“I know!! I just...I don’t know. It was dumb of me. Clearly I am just a friend and all those other kisses meant nothing.” I said as I plopped my head down. 

“Well I mean, maybe he doesn’t remember them. You did say he was drunk as fuck” Taehyun said rubbing my back. 

I picked my head up. “You think?” 

“Try talking to him again. And this time use your words and not your mouth you idiot.” He said and gave me a playful punch on my shoulder which made me laugh. 

“I don't know what I would do without you.” I said and I gave him a hug. 

***

Taehyun and I got home and we decided to watch a movie together but he ended up falling asleep halfway through. I decided to let him sleep a bit and I cleaned up the bowls and cups we had left on the table. I was washing the dishes when I heard a knock on our door. I walked over and opened it only to find Yeonjun there. I was caught off guard and before I could react he took a step towards me and kissed me. It was hard but full of soft emotion and I kissed back. He pulled away and I was left breathless. 

“I like you too.” He said.

I stood there shocked. 

“I didn’t know what to say when you told me which is why I thanked you which looking back at it it was a dumb thing to say and I was just confused because I thought you were straight and-”

I shut him up by kissing him again. 

I pulled away. “I should’ve better explained what was going on in my head.” I said to him as I motioned for him to come inside. 

“I just didn’t know how to approach everything and when you started asking me questions, I freaked out and got overwhelmed. As for the kisses I brought up, I was referring to the ones you gave me at the parties we’ve gone to. The first time was at the first party we all went to together and when you went to go lay down, you bumped into me. I helped you into the room and we made out. The second time was when I walked you home from another party and you fell on top of me. I told you I was straight and yet I kissed you anyway. And at my first competition? I wanted to kiss you. So bad. But when we were interrupted, I got scared and I ran.” I let out all in one go. Yeonjun stared at me processing what I told him. 

“In all honesty, I don’t remember the party kisses. I must’ve been a little too drunk” he said looking down. “But when we almost kissed at your competition, well that one I was disappointed when you ran away.” 

I looked at him. 

“But now that you’ve explained, I understand.” he said with a gentle smile. 

We talked a little longer and I explained my thought process and everything leading up to this moment a little more. He told me his coming out story and I told him that Taehyun is the only one that knows. We talked for what seemed like forever but in reality only an hour passed by. Just as he was about to ask me something, Taehyun woke up from his nap. 

“What time is it?” He asked which startled both of us. 

“Oh. You’re awake.” I said.

“I didn’t even see him there, he's so small.” Yeonjun added. 

Taehyun looked back at us startled. 

“Oh Yeonjun-hyung! Hi.” Taehyun said, a bit confused. 

“He came over a little after you fell asleep.” I told him. “We talked about...ya know my feelings.” I gave him a look that said I would tell him later. 

Taehyung nodded. “Ah okay. Well I am going to shower off this sleepiness.” He said and walked into the bathroom. 

I managed to let out a small chuckle.


	15. Another Party

“So in conclusion, I think we should go to that party.” Kai said as we all sat around our table.  
“I don’t see why we shouldn’t! We finished our finals and it’s winter break. We deserve it.” Taehyun said.  
I took a bite of food and nodded.  
“Just promise you won’t get super drunk again.” Beomgyu said to me.  
I shot him a small smile. “But if I want you to take care of me, I need to be drunk as an excuse.”  
Soobin choked on his drink and laughed.  
“I…” was all he was able to say.  
“Get a room.” Kai said as he rolled his eyes.  
“So where should we meet and what time?” Beomgyu asked quickly. He still got a little awkward around any flirting with me since nobody but me and Taehyun know about him.  
“Let’s meet here since it’s closer to the party and we can all crash here afterwards too.” Soobin offered.  
“Yes!” I agreed.  
“Perfect. Then let’s meet around 8pm.” Kai said.

***

Soobin and I went home and chilled for a bit before we started getting ready. I ended up wearing some black slacks with a black dress shirt and a lace shirt peeking out from under. I looked good and I was hoping to impress Beomgyu. I was also hoping to talk to him about possibly going out together to get to know each other on a deeper level but I am hesitant to ask since he isn’t fully out. It’s not like Soobin or Hyuka would suspect anything but I also don’t want to impose.  
I walked out of my room and walked into Soobin’s room.

“You look like a sculpted piece of art.” I said as I walked in.  
Soobin turned around and smiled. “Thank you hyung. You look really cute! Who are you impressing?”  
“Nobody specific.” I answered. “Plus, I always look good so this outfit isn’t a surprise.”  
“You are not wrong. Can you help me pick a pair of shoes?” Soobin asked and I complied.

Once we got ready and the other arrived, we headed to the party.

Once we got there, I decided to spend some time with Taehyun since Soobin and Hyuka pulled Beomgyu away.

“So, when are you gonna ask Gyu out?” Taehyun asked which made me choke on my drink a bit.  
“What?” I spit out.  
“Oh come on. You both like each other. When are you going to go on dates?” he said.  
“I want to ask him but I’m afraid I’ll make him uncomfortable.” I replied.  
Taehyun tilted his head. “I don’t think he will. Well maybe at first but you’ll never know if you don't try. I mean y’all already kissed so”  
“Ooh who did you kiss?” I heard someone ask which made Taehyun and I turn our heads. It was Hyuka.  
“Oh nbody.” I said  
“Please. That is a lie. Do I know them? Who is it?” he persisted.  
“Hyuka! Can you come with me to get a drink? I’m craving something bitter.” Taehyun quickly said as he shot me a look.  
“Huh? Yeah Taehyunie! Anything for you.” Kai said to him with the biggest smile.

Taehyun then grabbed his arm and they walked off. I mouthed “thank you” and I sighed in relief. The rest of the night I spent making my way around talking to old friends and classmates. At one point throughout the party, I managed to catch Taehyun and Hyuka dancing with each other and Soobin was doing shots with some random people. I managed to spot Beomgyu in the kitchen leaning against the counter on his phone. I took the last sip of my drink and luckily I didn’t overdrink this time. I made my way over to Beomgyu and he then looked up from his phone and smiled.

“Hey...what’re you doing over here alone?” I asked him.  
“Honestly? I was looking for some food.” He said as he laughed. He looked so cute when he laughed.  
“Did you not eat before coming here?” I asked him.  
“Listen, it’s late! It’s only natural I get hungry after.” He pouted.  
I took this as an opportunity. “Do you want to get out of here and get some food?”  
He looked at me and he hesitated.  
“You don’t have to say yes.” I reassured him.  
“No. Let’s go” He smiled and pulled me towards the door.

I texted the guys letting them know that we were leaving to get some food.


	16. So

I watched as Yeonjun texted the group chat to let the others know that we were leaving and that we would meet them back at the dorm. We walked in silence for a couple minutes but it wasn’t awkward but rather relaxing. 

“Is there anything specific that you want?” Yeonjun asked me.  
I kept my stare at the floor. “I’m kind of craving ramen and dumplings” I responded and Yeonjun’s eyes lit up. “But 7/11 grade ramen and dumplings...and snacks too!” I added.  
“Let’s buy some and eat it at the dorm.” Yeonjun said excitedly.   
“That sounds like a good idea! Let’s watch a movie too!” I requested.  
“Deal! It’s a date.” Yeonjun said   
“Huh.” I let out.  
“Oh. I mean- Uh- Not like a date but- I didn’t mean-”   
I cut him off. “It’s a date.” 

Yeonjun looked over at me and gave me the gentlest smile. We walked to the nearest 7/11 that was near his dorm and we bought a lot. We decided to buy some food for the others in case they get home hungry. We bought a bunch of ramen, dumplings, sandwiches, chips, jellies and drinks of course. Yeonjun insisted on paying since he is the hyung and after some debating, I let him pay and I offered to pay for the next time. The entire time while we were shopping we were attached at the hip. I didn’t want to pull away so I stayed glued to his side. 

Once we got back to his dorm, I heated up the food and he set up the movie. We decided to play a random movie since we knew we were going to knock out eventually. Plus, we wanted to use this time to talk more since this was a “date.” 

As I continued to make the food, Yeonjun decided to take a quick shower to rise off the party sensation he had. About 7 minutes or so passed and Yeonjun walked out with just a towel. 

“Ah take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Yeonjun said to me snapping me out of the trance I was in.   
“What?” I said.  
“You’re staring like a deer in headlights again.” He chuckled.   
“No I am not.” I said as I blushed. I felt my ears turn red.   
“Cute. It’s just like the first time you saw me shirtless.” He stated which then brought back memories to the very first time I came over and saw him shirtless.  
“Go change!” I shot back. 

It only made him laugh more and he walked into his room to change. 

Once he finished, I let him finish up the rest of the food while I washed up. It was around midnight when we finally started eating and watching the movie. 

“So.” Yeonjun said.  
“So.” I copied.  
“I’m curious. You like me and I like you so does that mean we can go on dates? Because I want to take you out.” Yeonjun asked me.   
“Hyung”   
“You can say no. I don’t want to impose or make you feel uncomfortable.” He quickly added.   
“When are you free?” I asked him as I bit into a dumpling.   
“For you? Always.” He said which in turn, made me smile.   
“Okay well Taehyun is going to help me with our dance routine Monday morning so how about you and I go get lunch together? My treat.” I offered.   
“Alright. Alright. I guess you can take me out instead.” he said laughing.   
I laughed along with him. 

Once we finished eating, we somehow ended up on the couch together with my head in his lap and he was playing with my hair. It was a nice feeling and for once I felt warm and happy with myself. I felt liberated being able to be in a guy's presence like this. My mind occasionally thought about when i’d be telling Soobin and Kai about me but I pushed that thought away. 

We ended up in a make out session with me straddling Yeonjun on the couch. It was a slow and soft make out session. Yeonjun was delicate when it came to pulling me closer and I happily complied. He had such a strong build that I fit perfectly and we moved in sync. 

It might’ve been the alcohol in my system but it gave me the boost of confidence to join Yeonjun in his room and to fall asleep cuddling each other. 

With me being the small spoon, of course.


	17. So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I have been so MIA, I just haven't been doing my best mentally and I needed a break. As for this story, I think I am going to wrap it up. I feel like I'm dragging it out and the timeline isn't where I'd like it to be so excuse all the time jumps that are coming up. Thank you for reading my first story I really appreciate it! Enough rambling, here's the rest of the story.

***

It has been sometime since everything has happened. It’s the middle of the school year and I was full of anxiety. Part of me was anxious because Beomgyu and I have decided to finally tell Soobin and Hyuka and the other part of me is anxious because we are in the second to last comp before the semi finals and NUDC Championship. Although Beomgyu and Taehyun are a part of the opposing team and will eventually go against us, we supported each other and attended each other's competitions. So far we are both on track to attend NUDC which had all four of us hyped up. Hyuka on the other hand was getting tired of this because we kept him on his toes about helping us film and practice. We repaid him with grape juice and plushies! 

Beomgyu and I were on our way to meet the others for lunch and while I was keeping my cool, Gyu was clearly nervous. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it a bit to reassure him and he looked over at me. He squeezed my hand back and I felt him relax a bit. 

As we got closer to the place, we let go of our hands and we greeted the others. We sat down at a table and ordered our food. As we waited, everyone was making conversation and I couldn’t wait any longer to tell Soobin and Kai so I grabbed Beomgyu’s hand under the table to signal that I was going to tell them and Beomgyu beat me to it. 

“Yeonjun-hyung and I are dating.” Beomgyu spit out and the other three went quiet. Soobin and Kai both looked at Gyu then me. 

“We’ve been together for about three weeks now…” I added. Soobin and Kai were still shocked, meanwhile Taehyun just scrolled on his phone. 

“What?” Soobin said. He looked more confused now. 

“You like guys?” Kai asked Beomgyu and he shook his head yes. 

Soobin and Hyuka looked at each other and then smiled. 

“We are so happy for you!” Soobin said as he looked at us both.

“I’m happy! When did this even happen?  _ How _ did it happen?” Kai asked and we went on to explain everything. 


	18. The Winner Is...

***

It was time for the end of the year dance competition and Yeonjun and Beomgyu were both nervous. The past couple of months consisted of them balancing school, practice and their social life. They spent a good chunk of time getting to know each other and decided to make it official about two months ago. They had a little rough patch when it came to choreographing their final pieces since they couldn’t work together, but with some help from Kai, they managed to work it out.

Soobin confessed that he had a thing for Beomgyu at some point in the friendship but he was genuinely happy for Yeonjun and Beomgyu. Soobin eventually started seeing someone as well and they are going strong in building a relationship. 

Taehyun finally grew the courage to tell Hueningkai how he felt about him and a month or so of trying to win him over stole his heart. They decided to give it a go and Taehyun was the happiest he’s ever been. 

It was time for Beomgyu’s team to perform and his world was spinning. He was super nervous as this was his first big competition as team captain. Still, he was super proud of himself because he brought them here. It was his hard work and skill that brought them to the finals. They went on to perform and they hit every beat perfectly.The 4 minute routine felt like 4 seconds and before he knew it, they were done. The stadium exploded in cheer and they all bowed and walked off the stage. He wished he could go talk toYeonjun but alas, his team was up next. 

It was weird going against his boyfriend but at the same time, at this moment, they were competitors. Beomgyu and Taehyun stood next to each other as they watched. It seemed like they hit every move perfectly. Their routine was very advanced and you can tell it was intense. Beomgyu stood there with their jaw open. 

When they finished, they walked off stage with the crowd cheering loud for them as well. They watched the other teams perform as well and soon enough, it was time for the awards. 

Everyone stood on stage and the MC started speaking. He thanked everyone for coming and congratulated all of us for doing an amazing job. 

“And third place goes to….” the MC said as he stalled to create suspense. “Choi Sunhi’s team!” the MC said. Beomgyu and Yeonjun looked over at each other and mouthed  _ good luck _ to each other. The crowd applauded for her team as she walked up to get the award. She said a few words of encouragement to her team and she thanked her coach, family and friends for the support. “Okay, now for second place. Second place goes to…” the MC stated and again waited to create suspense. “Choi Yeonjun’s team!” he said and Yeonjun was shocked for a second but then walked up to get the award. Beomgyu spaced off a bit once he realized only first place was left and he doubted that it would be his team. He wasn’t as confident as he should be and he started questioning if they messed up. He snapped out of the trance once he heard everyone clap for Yeonjun again and he followed the crowd. “And now, first place… CHOI BEOMGYU’S TEAM!” he said loud into the microphone and the place exploded with cheers. “NOT ONLY IS THIS CHOI BEOMGYU’S FIRST WIN AS TEAM CAPTAIN BUT HE BROKE LAST YEARS HIGH SCORE BY SCORING A 100/100 POINTS! A PERFECT ROUTINE WAS EXECUTED!!” the MC added as Beomgyu walked up to him. Everyone cheered louder. Beomgyu’s team decided to engulf him in a huge group hug as he accepted the award. He thanked everyone who supported him and promised to keep that title going. 

Once the competition was over and they were all home, Beomgyu and Taehyun decided to call up Yeonjun, Soobin, and Kai to meet up for some celebratory ice cream. They got together and Yeonjun congratulated Beomgyu and Taehyun for getting first and beating the record he had set last year. He then jokingly told them to watch out because he’s coming for the first place title next year.

They continued to talk and relax the rest of the night. 

All five of them were happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I am sorry for the crappy ending but I lost motivation for this story since it wasn't going in the direction I planned. I still hope you enjoyed it and I hope you stay to read my future works (they'll be better planned I promise lol). Let me know what you think! again, thank you and make sure you smile and drink some water today! 
> 
> Love,   
> a fellow moa ^.^


End file.
